Escuadrón HOPE
by little tigress
Summary: En otro universo quizás fue diferente, pero en este no existe otra cosa que la guerra, la guerra eterna contra el Rey Sombra y sus esclavos de cristal. Un grupo de ponies intenta de sobrevivir en este mundo plagado de violencia y dolor, tratando de probar que la magia de la amistad puede vivir en los lugares más inesperados, especialmente si se mantiene la esperanza
1. Capitulo 1: Oscuro atardecer en el Norte

**Oscuro atardecer en el Norte Helado**

Es difícil encontrar un buen atardecer en la tundra helada del norte, es por ello que la pequeña pegaso observaba, con cierta fascinación, el sol de la princesa Celestia mientras hacía su ceremonioso descenso tras algunas montañas congeladas. El astro solar se ocultaba con una lentitud casi desesperante para un pony sentado en medio de la tormenta, pero no importaba. Las mordidas del viento y los golpes de la nieve eran poco en comparación al calor que le brindaba ver a la gran estrella ser reemplazada por el brillo de plata del satélite lunar.

El cielo en el Norte Helado siempre estaba lleno de nubes, negras y salvajes como changelings hambrientos, por lo que era complicado disfrutar del calor que les brindaba el astro de Celestia. También era imposible admirar el trabajo de la princesa de la noche cuando el sol descendía, los gruesos nubarrones impedían que cualquier pony viera más que el oscuro vapor. Ese día, sin embargo, en el horizonte se podía ver un cielo claro, leves destellos azules, amarillentos que pronto se colorearon de violeta.

La pony pegaso agachó la cabeza un segundo, suspirando mientras una de sus pezuñas se ocupaba de frotarle el hombro. La joven poni se perdió unos segundos, contemplando los campos de nieve en donde había luchado hacía unas pocas semanas. Entonces era diferente, era caótico, doloroso. Y ahora… parecía tan pacífico, como una escena sacada de un librillo del Día de la Fogata: un piso blanco y suave como algodón se extendía por kilómetros, con pequeños copos cayendo del cielo y un pony de nieve saludando al lector.

Cuando la pegaso alzó el rostro de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que el sol por fin se había escondido. El mundo, _su_ mundo volvía a oscurecerse. Con la nieve congelándole la nariz y las plumas, la pegaso se dio cuenta por primera vez en meses, de lo mucho que extrañaba sentir el calor del sol. En Equestria el astro solar brillaba con intensidad, calentaba todo el mundo y lo bañaba de luz, de esperanza. En la tundra, no había nada más que nieve y muerte.

Sus orejas se torcieron un segundo. Entrenada por meses para detectar cualquier amenaza, la pegaso tensó el cuerpo, preparándose para alzar el vuelo cuando escuchó el leve crujido de cascos sobre nieve.

-¿Moonlight?- exclamó una voz femenina que, afortunadamente, la pegaso conocía muy bien- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-¡AAAHH!

La exaltada pegaso azul se dio la vuelta de un brinco, aterrizando en pose defensiva. Frente a ella apareció una pony terrestre, su ceño fruncido y un leve brillo de preocupación sus los ojos anaranjados. La joven yegua ladeó la cabeza, deteniéndose mientras la otra se calmaba.

-Nunca, en serio Graphite, ¡NUNCA! Vuelvas a hacer algo así- dijo Moonlight con un jadeo, su agitado corazón galopando mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la terrestre, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla pícara.

-Necesitas relajarte un poco, jefa- rió la terrestre de suave verde menta mientras se acercaba al lugar en donde la pegaso había estado sentada momentos atrás. Ésta bufó antes de volver a su asiento de hielo y piedra. Las dos yeguas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, simplemente sentadas entre la ventisca helada y las duras rocas contra los costados de sus uniformes.

Moonlight se perdió una vez más en el horizonte, el oscuro horizonte. Mientras la yegua terrestre fruncía el ceño, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que su compañera veía entre las tinieblas del norte. Cada respiración de las ponies dejaba salir un poco de vapor, cálido y efímero que se disipaba con la ventisca.

Graphite giró la cabeza un segundo, enfocando sus ojos en la figura casi blanca de Moonlight. La pegaso se notaba preocupada, aunque su semblante se viera sereno y su cuerpo relajado, la pony terrestre sabía que algo estaba molestando a su amiga. El hielo comenzaba a formarse en la armadura de la yegua azul, la nieve le cubría la melena morada mientras los ojos de avellana se perdían en lo que, según Graphite, eran tiempos más cálidos.

-¿Piensas en casa?- preguntó la joven yegua. La otra no respondió inmediatamente, mientras Graphite se quitaba los copos húmedos de su melena gris y blanca, la pegaso dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

-A veces- contestó ella, tras una breve pausa preguntó- ¿Tú lo haces?

La yegua terrestre bajó la mirada, como si de pronto sus cascos congelados fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Casi siempre-confesó Graphite, sus ojos ardían un poco por el viento que parecía querer secárselos. Los segundos parecían horas bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Moonlight, no pudiendo sudar a causa del frío, la yegua terrestre se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y con ello su nerviosismo-. Pero eso no me impide estar enfocada, ¿sabes?

Los ojos cafés de Moonlight se quedaron fijos en los brillantes anaranjados de Graphite durante unos segundos, luego la pegaso volvió la mirada al campo nevado recién conquistado. La terrestre hizo lo mismo. El ambiente de pronto parecía más frío que de costumbre.

-No tienes que tenerme miedo-murmuró la yegua de melena púrpura, sus ojos ocultos tras su cabellera mientras bajaba la mirada.

Esa frase tomó a Graphite por sorpresa, se quedó con la boca abierta. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No encontró nada.

El silencio de la terrestre solo hizo sentir más nerviosa a Moonlight, cuyas orejas no dejaban de torcerse, buscando sonidos, un gesto, cualquier cosa. La pegaso estiró sus alas y las sacudió de nieve, su casco dirigiéndose a su hombro una vez más. Graphite notó el gesto, la forma nostálgica y casi desesperada en que el casco de su compañera frotaba el parche bordado en el hombro del uniforme: la insignia de una media luna amarilla. Graphite se mordió los labios antes de hablar nuevamente, esta vez una sonrisilla leve adornando su rostro.

-No es miedo,-dijo-, es el frío ¡Me estoy congelando aquí afuera!

Para acentuar sus palabras, la terrestre comenzó a sacudir su cuerpo como una maraca. La pegaso se apartó unos pasos, tratando de evitar que la nieve le cayera encima. Cuando la lluvia terminó, frente a ella quedó una sonriente y juguetona yegua de color verde menta.

-Mira el lado amable, Light-dijo Graphite antes de una nueva sacudida-. Podrías estar en el escuadrón de los Wonderbolts.

La pegaso bufó ante la simple mención de aquel grupo.

-No sobreviviría una semana bajo el mando del Ala de Hierro, y lo sabes bien- comentó la yegua de ojos marrones mientras negaba con la cabeza. Por un tiempo una pegaso del equipo dorado había considerado integrar a Moonlight, gracias a Faust eso nunca sucedió.

-¡Por eso este es el lado amable, jefa!-exclamó Graphite al tiempo que atrapaba a la pegaso en un cálido abrazo de pony terrestre, de esos que evitan que uno respire como debe ser. Moonlight intentó pelear contra la aplastante fuerza de la terrestre, pero para un pony volador era casi imposible enfrentarse a ello. Con un suspiro, Moonlight aceptó su final a cascos de su compañera.

-Nunca… imaginé…-tosía ella con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones-… que terminaría… Así- con un dramático gesto, Moonlight dejó de luchar, su cuerpo se ablandó al tiempo que la pony recién fallecida sacaba la lengua.

Graphite dejó caer el cuerpo, que un ligero golpe se cubrió de nieve y agua. La terrestre observó a la inmóvil Moonlight durante lo que parecieron los cinco segundos más ridículos de toda su vida. Tras rodar los ojos, volvió su mirada a la pegaso mientras exclamaba:

-¡Apuesto a que no conseguirás tu Cutie Mark en actuación!

Ante la mención de la marca del destino, Moonlight se levantó de un brinco, como un león enfurecido, arremetió contra la terrestre. Graphite, esperándose ya esa reacción, salió trotando en dirección al campamento lo más rápido que le daban sus helados cascos. Claro, llevar cada bolsita y alforja llena de rocas no ayudaba mucho.

En el silencio de la noche se escuchó el gruñido salvaje de una pony endemoniada y el grito de su pobre víctima.

-¡GRAPHITE!

-¡AAAAHHH!

 **…**

La central de operaciones era muy distinta del resto de las barracas. Era mucho más grande, sólo para empezar, también estaba mejor iluminado gracias a las múltiples lámparas de aceite repartidas de manera estratégica por la tienda. Era algo abrumador pensar en el reconfortante calor que había dentro de la dorada habitación de tela, mientras el exterior era gris y helado. En el centro se encontraba una alfombra roja, suave y cálida; sobre ella había dos ponies, ambas con melenas alborotadas y uniformes llenos de nieve a medio derretir.

Moonlight le dirigió una mirada asesina a la yegua que temblaba a su lado.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que nos va a costar tu bromita?- murmuró la pony, soltando un bufido mientras la otra se apartaba un mechón de melena del rostro.

-¡Oye!-reclamó la otra- Tú fuiste quien se metió a la tienda de los potros-, agregó Graphite con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Porque ahí estabas escondiéndote!- replicó la pegaso, su rostro azul tornándose de un rojo más brillante que el de una manzana.

-Dile eso al capitán, flanco en blanco, porque hasta donde todo el batallón sabe YO soy la víctima aquí-, exclamó Graph con aire dramático, su casco apareció rápidamente en su pecho junto con una expresión dolida en su rostro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gruñó Moonlight, su casco estampándose sin efecto contra la suave alfombra.

Una fría ráfaga de aire golpeó a las dos ponies, enfriándolas antes de que su pequeño pleito escalara.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS!- gritó la gruesa voz del capitán, provocando que ambas yeguas asumieran una posición firme por reflejo.

-¡Sí, señor!- dijeron las dos. El corcel que había causado un cambio tan radical en la actitud de aquellas ponies avanzó. Su uniforme escurría al igual que su empapada melena azul. Tras lo que se sintieron como años, el unicornio se colocó frente a ellas, con un destello de su cuerno se retiró el visor que llevaba y volvió a hablar.

-No existen palabras que describan lo estúpido de sus acciones- dijo el corcel, su voz amenazadora como el ceño fruncido que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Las dos ponies permanecieron imperturbables, acostumbradas a los gritos de oficiales desde la academia, no batieron ni una pestaña con el regaño del capitán.

El unicornio las observó unos segundos, su elevada estatura dándole un aura de autoridad que era difícil de lograr para otros corceles. Luego las rodeó sin despegar su inquisitiva mirada de las insubordinadas yeguas. Tras unos minutos, el capitán volvió a encarar a las chicas.

-Si dependiera de mí, les juro que ya estarían muy lejos de aquí ¡EN LAS MINAS DE HIERRO!- relinchó el corcel, sus ojos inyectados en sangre fijos en los de la pegaso. Antes de que Graphite pudiera decir algo, o si quiera respirar, el unicornio se volvió hacia ella. Ninguno supo cuando tiempo pasaron así: observándose con aire cauteloso por parte de las yeguas mientras el capitán trataba de usar su mirada para romper el espíritu de aquellas ponis.

Claro que para la princesa Celestia eso sólo parecía un juego de no parpadear.

-¡Es suficiente, capitán Armor!- dijo la gobernante tras abrir la puerta, avanzando hacia un escritorio mientras los tres ponies se erguían en un saludo. La mirada de la princesa solar se posó sobre el corcel que de pronto parecía más pálido-. Déjenos capitán. Yo me encargaré desde ahora.

El unicornio salió sin decir una palabra, con un gesto se despidió de las yeguas como diciendo "Las veo en el más allá". Ambas tragaron grueso, sus ojitos contraídos como alfileres hasta que el corcel se fue.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó la princesa, decir que gritó era demasiado-. Cuando me reportaron a dos jóvenes yeguas causando alborotos por el campamento, me negué a creerlo.

La princesa cerró los ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Pensar en dos ponies adultas correteándose por ahí como si fueran potrillas jugando…

Las mencionadas mantenían la fachada impasible, aunque por dentro ambas temblaban con anticipación y miedo. Moonlight y Graphite se abrazaron mentalmente, preparándose para la sentencia que les esperaba.

"A las minas no, a las minas no, a las minas no…" repetía Graphite en su mente cuando vio a la princesa alzar su casco, como el martillo de un juez divino.

Moonlight observó con horror cuando la gobernante bajó su dorada herradura y se golpeó la pierna.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- la risilla de Celestia fue, quizás, la cosa más perturbadora que Moonlight o Graphite jamás hubieran imaginado- ¡Ja, ja, ja!

La pegaso y la terrestre relajaron su postura unos segundos, al menos los suficientes para encogerse de hombros mientras la princesa recuperaba el aliento y se enjugaba una lagrimilla del parpado.

-Hace mucho que no veía algo así, ¿saben?- comentó Celestia, su cuerpo había adoptado una pose mucho más informal-. Es extraño ver esa clase de ánimo con todo lo que sucede últimamente.

Celestia les dirigía una sonrisa cálida, su sola presencia de pronto había adoptado un carácter maternal, no tanto de general. Lo que, por algún motivo, dio suficiente confianza a Moonlight para preguntar:

-¿Eso significa que no estamos en problemas?

El brillo en los ojos de Celestia fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.

 **…**

Las barracas de la resistencia eran un desastre. La disciplina era el pilar del ejercito Equestriano, pero eso no parecía hacer efecto en el comportamiento de algunos desorganizados ponies. Esa tienda en particular estaba desordenada, montones de papel tirados por todo el piso, camas destendidas y trozos de armaduras regados por el techo.

-Entiendo que estemos en guerra, ¡pero por el amor de Luna!- exclamó una joven pegaso en el instante en que entró a la caótica habitación-. No los mataría guardar sus cosas de vez en cuando.

La joven yegua trotó, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, hacia un catre al fondo de la tienda. Al pie de aquella modesta cama, descansaba un contenedor de hierro cerrado. La pony de color amarillo tomó la llavecilla que colgaba de su cuello y con la cautela de un ladrón, abrió aquel cofre.

Dentro del contenedor había una colección de materiales: pinturas, lápices para pegasos, extraños pinceles para boca y una pequeña dotación de papeles… Demasiado pequeña, ahora que Karen lo pensaba. Con un gruñido, la joven pegaso se apresuró a registrar sus cosas y las de sus compañeros.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó furiosa, su melena negra alborotándose ante el simple pensamiento. Lo que prometía ser la noche perfecta de ocio se había convertido en una escena del crimen.

Otra vez.

Antes que Karen pudiera pensar en enojarse siquiera, un par de yeguas aparecieron jadeando como Perros Diamante en la entrada de la tienda. La yegua alzó una ceja mientras observaba a las dos acabadas ponies arrastrar sus cascos.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-preguntó ella con la mirada plana, después de la vez que esas dos casi quemaban la enfermería nada podía sorprender a Karen.

La primera en hablar fue otra pegaso, sus ojos echando fuego al tiempo que su casco se apresuraba a señalar a la terrestre que le acompañaba.

-¡Todo fue culpa de la _mapista_!

Graphite alzó el casco, indignada y victimizada una vez más.

-¡Esa ni siquiera es una palabra real!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- gruñó Moonlight enseñando los dientes.

-¡Porque en Canterlot _sí_ tenemos diccionarios, cabeza de nube!- replicó Graphite.

-¿Crees que en Cloudsdale no, _mapista_?

En ese momento ambas ponies había adoptado una pose distinta, agachadas como gatos salvajes se preparaban para el inminente combate. Sin dejar de observarse, las yeguas cargaron al ataque. De no haber sido por la interferencia de una joven pegaso de color mantequilla, alguna de esas dos habría hecho algo que lamentaría después… o no, si se trataba de Moonlight.

-¡Qué les pasa, compórtense par de potrancas!- chilló Karen, sus alas crearon una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para regresar a las dos locas al suelo.

Las dos yeguas se rascaron la cabeza, por vergüenza y dolor igual, antes de echarse a reír.

-¡Kaaaaren!- gimieron las ponies al tiempo que se ponían de pie. La mencionada se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-¡Por fin iba a darle una lección!- se quejó Moonlight, dándole un golpecillo en el hombro a su amiga terrestre.

-¿Tú? ¡Si era yo la que iba a enseñarle algo a la costado en blanco!- exclamó Graphite, de pronto pegando un brinco y atrapando a la pegaso azul en uno de sus abrazos mortales. Karen negó con la cabeza cuando vio la llave en que Moonlight estaba enredada.

La pegaso suspiró con pesar, su melena morada torciéndose hacia su ojo izquierdo mientras su casco derecho se abría paso hacia el pecho de la terrestre.

-Ah, Graph- exhaló Moonlight- ¿Cuándo vas a aprender…?

Entonces la pegaso dio una patada en el estómago de Graphite, obligándole a aflojar su agarre. Mientras el pony de corta melena blanca y gris intentaba recuperar el aliento, la pegaso aprovechó para levantarse.

-¡Tienes que…!- dijo Moonlight mientras con sus piernas traseras daba otra patada, esta vez dirigida al hombro de la pony color menta.

Graphite dio un giro y regresó el golpe, pero la pegaso logró esquivarlo con una rápida inclinación. Con un movimiento de sus alas, Moonlight se encargó de desequilibrar a su amiga terrestre. Al ver aquello, Karen deseó tener palomitas.

-¡Respetar…!- gruñó ella al tiempo que observaba a su compañera levantarse. Con una sonrisa, Graphite se alzó y comenzó a galopar, lista para derribar a la pegaso. Moonlight tronó su cuello. La terrestre corría con la fuerza aplastante de un tren, dispuesta a acabar con esa pony uniformada que, con la postura de defensa más casual jamás vista, esperaba al otro lado de la tienda.

-¡A tus superiores!- exclamó la pony alada segundos antes de dar un salto. Con sus alas extendidas, la joven pegaso se alzó sobre su oponente que, gracias a las leyes de la física, se terminó estampando contra uno de los catres.

La pegaso de larga melena negra corrió a ayudar a su compañera caída, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de desplegar el catre. Mientras Graphite esperaba pacientemente a su rescate volteó a ver el rostro de Moonlight, esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, sus cejas alzadas.

-Presumida- murmuró Graph soltando aire por la nariz y apartándose la melena de los ojos con su casco. La única respuesta de Moonlight fue un guiño.

-¿Algún día dejarán de pelear?- preguntó Karen entre jadeos, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su compañera mientras intentaba sacarla.

Los ojos naranjas de la terrestre se desviaron, encontrando los mechones rosados en la melena de su compañera mucho más interesantes.

-Sería muy aburrido si lo hiciéramos, ¿No cree, señorita Hunt?- contestó Graphite con una sonrisilla. La pegaso frente a ella frunció el ceño, su nariz arrugada y labios torcido segundos antes de alzar las cejas y soltar el catre.

-¡Uf!-soltó Graph cuando sintió el peso del colchón sobre su espalda otra vez.

-Eso te ganas por agarrar mis materiales sin permiso- dijo Karen al darle la espalda a la terrestre, alzando su nariz y moviendo su melena mientras un delicado "Uhm" salía de su boca. Graphite estaba a punto de reclamar, pero después de su castigo y la pelea improvisada, la poca energía que le quedaba había desaparecido.

Moonlight, que ya estaba tirada en su cama, observó con una sonrisa la forma en que Graphite se acomodaba, resignada a pasar la noche bajo el peso de un catre doblado. Mientras, al fondo de la barraca, estaba la otra pegaso con un montón de papeles y un pedazo de tiza negra en su boca.

-¿Qué haces ahora, Karen?- inquirió Moonlight con la ceja arqueada. La mencionada alzó la cabeza, escupiendo el gis en su pesuña, respondió.

\- Hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar- entonces la pegaso agachó la cabeza, un mechón negro con rosa y púrpura cubriéndole todo el lado derecho del rostro. La pegaso azul asintió con empatía, ciertamente había muchos eventos que ella misma desearía poder borrar cuando todo terminara.

-¡Pero esto no!- agregó Karen, alzando su rostro reveló una radiante sonrisa acompañada de un bosquejo en el papel amarillento: un perfecto retrato de una joven yegua atrapada entre el colchón y los resortes de un catre mal doblado.

El escuadrón #8165 ganó otra reprimenda esa noche debido a las estruendosas risas que inundaron el campamento y, probablemente, el resto del Norte Helado.

* * *

Primero que nada, gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí ^^ Segundo, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia sobre la linea temporal de la guerra de cristal, este será un fanfic algo corto en cuestión de capítulos. El resto de la historia está en proceso y, por si no era obvio, esta historia está basada en los OC's de algunos amigos y el mío, de todas formas espero sea de su agrado.

Cualquier comentario que tengan, bueno, malo o todo lo contrario me lo pueden dejar. De veras, lo que quieran decir sólo díganlo, si les gustó la historia, si no les gustó, si de plano necesita mejorar mucho ¡Cualquier retro alimentación es bien recibida!

Eso es todo por el momento, así que...

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Capitulo 2: Rojo Amanecer en el castillo

**Rojo Amanecer en el castillo Canterlot**

El Norte era azul, gris y negro; como sumido en una noche eterna, indomable que amenazaba a los débiles. Al otro lado de la frontera, Equestria, se vivía entre sombras rojizas y anaranjadas, un ocaso interminable. Ese día, difícil de distinguir pero día al fin de cuentas; la princesa Luna estaba sentada en el trono. Un puñado de guardias colocados a los costados de la princesa, todos armados y uniformados con los modernos trajes en lugar de las arcaicas armaduras de oro, portando gestos amenazadores y una estoica postura.

La princesa lunar mantenía la mirada fija en los papeles que sostenía en su campo mágico, leyendo a duras penas los informes enviados por los diversos departamentos y ministerios encargados de Equestria durante la guerra. Con los parpados pesándole, la princesa intentaba enfocarse en las palabras y cifras, pero era una tarea casi imposible para el alicornio nocturno. Todos los nobles, guardias y trabajadores del castillo fingían no darse cuenta cada vez que a la princesa se le escapaba un bostezo.

Todo era más fácil cuando Cadence vivía aquí, pensó Luna con cierto pesar. Recordar a su sobrina era doloroso, por decir lo menos. En tiempos de crisis, de miedo, como era esta guerra; una pony capaz de regalar amor era lo que el mundo más necesitaba. Tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces, Luna logró espantar la nostalgia y el sueño, concentrándose en los flotantes papeles.

Era cerca de medio día cuando las puertas del gran salón del trono fueron azotadas, el estrepitoso ruido alertando a todos los presentes. Los unicornios nobles dieron un salto antes de salir corriendo, mientras que los soldados alzaban sus armas, preparándose para el combate.

-¡EEEP!- exclamó un pony. En menos de un parpadeo, había media docena de lanzas y cuernos cargados de magia apuntando a la pálida recepcionista del castillo.

-¡BASTA!- gritó, _ejem_ , dijo la princesa con su Voz Real de Canterlot en cuanto vio los ojos de alfiler de la pequeña unicornio. A su orden, los guardias se retiraron, no sin antes dirigirle a la invasora una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Qué sucede, noble Cotton?- inquirió la princesa, su atención fija únicamente en la temblorosa pony. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, al final, Cotton habló:

-Hay alguien que desea verla, princesa Luna.

El alicornio alzó la ceja, estaba demasiado cansada para estas cosas.

-¿Se puede saber el nombre de tan inesperada visita?- dijo la monarca. La recepcionista negó con la cabeza.

-La enviaron de uno de los centros de reclutamiento al este de Equestria, los oficiales creen que es mejor que usted juzgue la situación.

Luna no sabía si era la falta de sueño- o de interés-, lo que la hizo asentir con la cabeza. Sin decir palabra, la pequeña unicornio salió corriendo frenética por el pasillo.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- preguntó la princesa a nadie en particular. Su respuesta fue una sala entera de ponies alzando los hombros.

Cotton Candy regresó al poco rato.

-Aquí está, princesa- dijo la unicornio señalando a la visitante.

En ese momento la princesa sintió su mandíbula golpear el piso al tiempo que un suspiro colectivo vaciaba la sala de oxigeno. En cuando la recién llegada dio un paso hacia Luna, todas las armas y cuernos apuntaron directamente a su rostro.

-Hola- murmuró tímida, tratando de ignorar las afiladas lanzas que amenazaban con sacarle los ojos.

Luna se quedó mirando por lo que parecieron horas, incapaz de dar crédito a la aparición que se presentaba frente a ella.

-Alguien llame a Jake-dijo la princesa, sus ojos fijos en su curiosa visitante. Ningún pony se movió, todos absortos en la contemplación de aquella criatura. Luna se puso de pie, notando por primera vez la exagerada quietud de sus súbditos.

-¡TRAIGAN A ESE UNICORNIO!- gritó la princesa, estampando sus cascos contra el suelo. Entonces los ponies despertaron, corrieron por toda la sala gritando de miedo, tanto por la criatura como por la princesa.

 **…**

Él gruñía mientras trotaba por los desiertos pasillos del castillo, en su alforja cargaba un pequeño catalogo de libros mientras su magia y sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en un papel que, manchado de tinta, solicitaba su presencia en el salón del trono. El unicornio de melena negra apretó los dientes al leer la firma, la firma de _Nightmare Moon_.

Ya era bastante malo el tener que salir de su torre de investigación, responderle a la princesa sustituta sólo servía para empeorar las cosas.

-Pensar que ahora mismo podría estar trabajando en ese hechizo anti-cristal- se lamentó en voz baja el joven unicornio que, siendo recién egresado de la academia de magia de Canterlot, no podía soportar tal pérdida de tiempo.

-Bueno-, pensó él en voz alta-, entre más rápido resuelva esto más rápido volveré al trabajo.

Con esa idea en mente, el unicornio aceleró el paso. Dispuesto a terminar con el mundano encargo. Cuando llegó al salón del trono se apresuró a abrir las puertas con su magia, entró, el discurso sobre lo valioso del tiempo preparado de antecasco.

-Jake, qué bueno que llegas…- la voz de la princesa detonaba genuino alivio al ver llegar al unicornio.

-¿Qué sucede, _princesa_?- inquirió el unicornio, su ceño ligeramente fruncido mientas se dirigía al alicornio. Luna soltó un bufido, siempre cansada de la actitud de aquel joven.

-Hace unos minutos envíe una carta al frente-, explicó la princesa lunar, encontrándose con el completo desinterés del unicornio-. Surgió una situación sin precedente alguno y por la cual consulté con Celestia el curso de acción.

Jake asintió, indiferente a cualquier cosa que ella dijera.

-Mi hermana determinó que lo mejor sería involucrarte, como ex alumno de la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados, Celestia creyó que podrías asistirnos con este plan y proveer una perspectiva distinta al proyecto.

Entonces el corcel alzó la ceja.

-¿De qué se trata?- dijo Jake, por primera vez intrigado por las palabras del alicornio.

-¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?-, entonces Luna señaló con su casco plateado una de las esquinas del cuarto, en donde una pequeña sombra en encontraba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada en el suelo.

Jake no podía creer lo que veía… ¡No era posible! Viendo a la joven sentada en el rincón, el unicornio se perdió unos segundos, su mente completamente apagada. Antes que la princesa pudiera hablar, el corcel sacudió la cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a Luna.

-¿Dónde firmo?

 **…**

La princesa Celestia se golpeó la frente, no podía evitarlo. El simple hecho de ver a esas tres ponies ahí era más que suficiente para hacer a la princesa soltar un suspiro. Otra vez.

Las dos pegasos y la pony terrestre estaban firmemente plantadas en la alfombra, sus miradas fijas en los dorados ojos magenta de la princesa. Parecían tan tranquilas, tan disciplinadas, cuando estaban así… De no haber sido por los servicios prestados durante el último enfrentamiento contra el ejército de Sombra, esas tres estarían minando hierro y carbón desde hace mucho.

-Es la tercera vez que las veo en esta semana- dijo la princesa, alzándose como una torre sobre las tres inmóviles soldados-. Escuché sobre el percance de anoche-, las yeguas parecieron nerviosas ante la mención de aquel evento-, y debo decirles que nunca había visto a ningún pony perseguir a nadie mientras estaba atorado en un catre.

Graphite entrecerró los ojos, volteando levemente hacia Moonlight y Karen, cuyos intentos por mantener la compostura fallaban rotundamente. Celestia carraspeó, haciendo que las tres ponies volvieran a adoptar la pose firme y el rostro serio.

-Ustedes son las ponies más desastrosas que han llegado a esta legión,- aseveró Celestia con una mirada que no daba lugar a contradicciones-, pero también son uno de los grupos más capaces con los que jamás haya tenido el placer de trabajar.

Las palabras de la monarca hicieron a las yeguas inflar el pecho con orgullo.

-Es por eso que he decido asignar a su escuadrón a dos nuevos elementos que, espero, sean capaces de mantener con vida-. Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas, intrigadas por las palabras de Celestia. El tono ceremonioso de la princesa les hizo temblar ligeramente.

Entonces Celestia señaló a una de las esquinas de la tienda, donde se encontraban dos ponies. Uno de ellos era un unicornio, nada fuera de lo común, un unicornio de complexión promedio con pelaje café y melena oscura. La otra era una yegua… o eso creían las chicas cuando la vieron. A simple vista parecía una pony, un cuerno saliendo de su largo fleco morado; pero si se prestaba más atención era posible notar que un par de alas azules con plumas rojas sobresalían de sus costados.

Moonlight alzó la ceja, algo confundida por los dos ponies que aparecieron frente a ella y su escuadrón.

-Jake,-dijo Celestia, haciendo con la cabeza un gesto. El unicornio se acercó, colocándose a la derecha de la princesa con la mirada más seria que jamás se hubiera visto-, es el unicornio más capaz que haya conocido y lo he traído para que apoye siendo el médico de tu escuadrón, Moonlight.

La pegaso asintió, dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa al unicornio notando por primera vez las cruces rojas que adornaban el uniforme y las alforjas blancas.

-En cuanto a Sunny,- en eso la criatura con alas y cuerno avanzó hasta quedar parada junto a Jake, quien le dirigió una rápida sonrisa-, ella es un caso especial. Primera en las pruebas de la academia de Manehattan y, como pueden ver, una Dracony.

La pequeña híbrida se sonrojo ligeramente cuando las tres yeguas militares posaron sus miradas en ella. Los ojos de Karen se iluminaron cuando notó la cola llena de escamas de la recién llegada, al igual que los colmillitos blancos que sobresalían de su boca.

-Hola- saludó Sunny, su voz tímida y animada a partes iguales. De alguna forma, las tres yeguas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al momento de oír hablar a esa pequeña hibrida: era la cosa más tierna que jamás hubieran visto.

Mientras las yeguas del escuadrón #8165 se sonrojaban, la princesa Celestia le dirigió una mirada pícara al unicornio antes de volver a carraspear.

-Ahora debo pedirles que se retiren-, dijo el alicornio con una sonrisilla en los ojos-, hasta nuevo aviso, permanecerán en el campamento.

-¡Sí, princesa!- saludaron los cinco ponies al unísono. Luego dieron la vuelta, como uno solo, el unicornio, la pegaso, la terrestre y la dracony marcharon hacia la salida del cuartel. En la retaguardia iba una pony de corta melena morada que, ante la discreta señal de la monarca, se detuvo.

-Confío en que cuidarás de ellos-, murmuró la Princesa que, con cautela, había agachado su cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de la ordinaria pegaso. La chica alada asintió rápidamente, su mirada cargada de determinación.

-Bien-, dijo Celestia, una mirada satisfecha en su rostro-, ahora puede retirarse, Sargento Moonlight.

La pegaso azul aseveró la mirada e hizo un saludo antes de salir marchando.

Celestia conocía las capacidades de sus soldados, tener a dos elementos tan exóticos como Jake y Sunny en un solo escuadrón, especialmente uno como el #8165, era una apuesta riesgosa. Pero si había algo que la princesa disfrutaba más que el pastel de chocolate, definitivamente eran los juegos de azar. Eran buenas ponies, pensó Celestia con una sonrisa discreta, encontrarían la manera de hacer que Equestria viera mejores días.

Un grito rompió el silencio de la noche, al menos cuatro voces se sumaron a aquel escándalo poco después. La princesa del sol salió de su tienda, asomándose sólo para ser recibida con una bola de nieve en la nariz. Cuando se pudo quitar la nieve -y la sorpresa-, la princesa noto lo que sucedía frente a ella: En medio del campamento había un grupo de cinco ponies lanzándose ataques de nieve y aire como si no hubiera mañana.

"No han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que salieron del cuartel…" pensó Celestia dándose un metafórico golpe en la frente.

Al otro lado del camino de hielo, un corcel blanco de melena azul gritaba enfurecido:

-¡¿QUÉ CASCOS SUCEDIÓ ESTA VEZ?!

Los miembros del escuadrón #8165 se detuvieron en medio de la acción, congelados por la mirada penetrante del capitán Armor. Entre ellos se miraron antes de salir corriendo mientras gritaban:

-¡Yo no fui!

 **…**

Jake no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Mientras corría junto a sus nuevas compañeras, el unicornio seguía repasando lo que había pasado hacía sólo unos segundos. No recordaba cómo fue que comenzó, sólo sabía que él estaba hablando con alguna de las yeguas y de la nada un pedazo de nieve le golpeó la nariz.

Con un rápido giro de su cabeza, Jake observó las sonrisas y despreocupadas expresiones de las tres yeguas que acababa de conocer. Las dos pegaso y la terrestre de color menta huían de la ira del capitán Armor como si fuera un simple juego. Entre ellas seguían lanzándose nieve y entorpeciendo la carrera de las otras. Como si realmente no les importaran las consecuencias.

Un golpecillo a su izquierda le hizo voltear. Era Sunny, la hibrida que había viajado junto a él desde Canterlot. Se la notaba confundida, incluso intimidada por la relajada actitud de esas yeguas, sus ojos algo encogidos mientras corría. Jake no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa de empatía, ambos había imaginado algo muy diferente cuando la princesa de la noche los había asignado a las tropas del frente helado.

La joven dracony avanzaba unos cuantos metros detrás de las locas lideres, tratando de mantener el paso del unicornio. Él parecía igual de confundido por la forma en que todos habían actuado. Cuando Sunny estaba en la academia era muy distinto: los oficiales eran temibles, las jornadas largas, la disciplina impecable. Ella recordaba, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, los gritos de sus superiores diciendo que sólo sería peor llegando al frente.

-¡Peor mi melena!- exclamó ella entre dientes.

En algún momento, ninguno supo cuando, el capitán se cansó de gritar. Quizás la princesa lo había convencido de dejar la reprimenda para otro día, quizás ya no le importaba más lo que hiciera ese grupo. Como fuera, el escuadrón llegó sano y salvo a sus barracas, en donde por fin parecieron relajarse. Moonlight, Karen y Graphite entraron primero, charlando, burlándose de las caras que había hecho el capitán Shining Armor mientras pasaban a la tienda. Sunny se quedó afuera unos segundos, recuperando el aliento mientras Jake hacía lo mismo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo un segundos, ambos jadeando con una sonrisa. Sunny fue la primera en hablar.

-Creí que la vida aquí sería menos…

-¿Alocada?- exclamó Jake. Sunny asintió.

-Bueno-, dijo el unicornio mientras se sacudía la nieve del uniforme-, al menos parece que ya terminó.

La dracony sonrió ante sus palabras, después de dirigirle otra brillante mirada al corcel ambos entraron al calor de la tienda. Los dos nuevos reclutas se quedaron congelados en el umbral de la entrada con las orejas caídas. Frente a ellos una exasperada Moonlight se frotaba las sienes con su casco, tratando de ignorar a las otras dos.

-¿Pero qué…?- exclamó Jake con un gesto, su casco señalando a la pegaso amarilla y a la terrestre menta.

Karen estaba encima de Graphite, sujetando los cascos de su presa contra su pecho. Ambas ponies forcejeaban en el suelo mientras la pegaso extendía sus alas y mostraba los dientes al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS, GRAPHITE!- la yegua terrestre respondió con un gruñido, luchando por zafarse de la llave que su compañera alada había hecho. Los dos recién llegados trataban de procesar la escena cuando Moonlight, con una sonrisa ladina, gritó desde su cama:

-¡Si realmente quieres que se enoje dile _mapista_!

Como si le hubieran arrojado una cubeta de agua fría, Graphite se levantó, su energía renovada para defenderse de la pony amarilla con boina militar. Las dos ponies entablaron un épico combate en el suelo de las barracas mientras, con gesto confundido, el unicornio del grupo negaba con la cabeza mientras miraba a Moonlight.

-¿No deberías hacer algo?- inquirió él. La pegaso le regresó la mirada, respondiendo con un encogimiento de hombros. Jake soltó un bufido, desesperado por la actitud de aquella pony. Sunny, saliendo por fin del shock, avanzó hacia la pegaso azul. Parándose junto a la cama, la dracony preguntó:

-¿No se supone que eres la sargento?- su única respuesta fue un guiño. Sunny volteó, observó un segundo la forma en que las dos yeguas se jalaban de la melena, gruñendo como lobos de bosque- ¿No deberías mantener la disciplina o algo así?

Moonlight sonrió, una sonrisa ladina que realmente no proyectaba nada más que desinterés completo. Cuando la pegaso volteó a ver a sus compañeras notó la preocupación en el rostro de la novata, orejas caídas, sus facciones tiernas y afiladas a partes iguales gracias a su ascendencia dracónica. Sin moverse de la cama, la pegaso soltó un agudo silbido.

-¡Oigan, están asustando a la nueva!- exclamó extendiendo su casco hacia Sunny.

En ese momento ambas yeguas se detuvieron.

-Lo siento-, dijo Karen con la boca bien abierta, la mordida a la pierna de Graphite interrumpida.

-Igual yo,- terció la terrestre, su casco alzado a medio golpe.

-¿Ya, feliz?- dijo Moonlight sin despegar la mirada de la hibrida, que sonreía con alivio.

-Sí- contestó ella con un suspiro.

-Bien- asintió la pegaso. En cuanto esa palabra salió de su boca las dos ponies se pusieron de pie, sonriéndose entre ellas con una mirada cómplice. Se dieron el casco, para la sorpresa de Sunny y Jake. Segundos después Karen saltó sobre la espalda de Graphite, amenazando con sacarle los ojos si volvía a esculcar entre sus cosas.

Jake y Sunny se volvieron hacía Moonlight, la cual sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Les apuesto diez bits a que Graphite gana- dijo la pegaso. Sunny no respondió, su mandíbula golpeando el piso helado, incrédula. Jake se golpeó la frente con tanta fuerza que podría haberse roto el cuerno.

-Es obvio que la pegaso ganará, te apuesto veinte bits a eso- murmuró el joven médico. La dracony sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo por fin que no valía la pena luchar contra la corriente.

-¡Trato hecho!- exclamó la pegaso azul al mismo tiempo que la pony terrestre se había sacudido a Karen de la espalda.

Sunny se quedó callada la mayor parte del enfrentamiento, únicamente reaccionando al momento exacto en que las alforjas de Jake se abrieron y Moonlight, emocionada, repartía los bits con la victoriosa yegua terrestre. El unicornio rodó los ojos, listo para irse a dormir y fingir que todo había sido sólo un mal sueño. Después de tratar los rasguños de Graphite y Karen, el unicornio junto al resto del equipo se alistó para ir a la cama.

-¡Buenas noches!-, todos reconocieron la voz de Sunny y, aunque ninguno contestó, todos asintieron discretamente, deseándole lo mismo.

 **…**

La mañana llegó y con ella el desayuno. En medio del campamento se encontraba una gran tienda, de su interior brotaban vapores cargados de olor, no muy agradable pero olor a fin de cuentas. Repartidos entre las numerosas mesas se encontraban los escuadrones. En un tablón al centro de la carpa estaban los oficiales, corceles y yeguas que observaban a las tropas incluso en momentos de dispersión como aquél. Algunas legiones de guardias reales, aún portando orgullosamente sus armaduras doradas, ocupaban los lugares más cercanos a la cocina. Al fondo es donde comían las legiones nuevas, aquellas llenas de ponis voluntarios con uniformes de tela y placas de protección.

Una serie de velas y lámparas de aceite alumbraban y mantenían el calor de la improvisada cafetería, con todos los soldados bañados en luz dorada era más fácil mantener la esperanza… No era mucho, pero era lo más parecido al sol que cualquiera podría estar en un largo tiempo.

Desde la mesa de oficiales, el capitán Armor comía su puré de manzana sin despegar sus ojos de un tablón en particular. La mirada ceñuda del corcel estaba fija en un grupo de ponies que, sentados junto a la entrada de la carpa, hablaban y amenazaban con lanzar comida. Con un bufido el capitán sacó humo por la nariz, su mente vagando, su corazón latiendo fuertemente al momento en que el grupo de ponies al que vigilaba se volvió hacia él. Las miradas de aquellos soldados… el capitán creyó ver lástima, quizás tristeza cuando los ojos de una pequeña híbrida hicieron contacto con los suyos. Con una rápida sacudida, el capitán Armor volvió a concentrarse en su plato. Un ardor le subió por la nariz cuando, entre las manzanas aplastadas, él creyó ver un riso rosado.

Desde su mesa, los miembros del escuadrón #8165 observaron el momento justo en que el unicornio de melena azul agachaba la cabeza, la forma en que sus hombros caían sólo confirmó las sospechas de cierta dracony. Sunny bajó las orejas por reflejo, sin despegar sus ojos de brillante azul y rojo del corcel blanco.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de duro?- preguntó la dracony a nadie en particular. Las tres yeguas se encogieron de hombros mientras el unicornio del grupo sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Podrá parecer personal, pero te aseguro que es igual de gruñón con el resto de los escuadrones- contestó Karen antes de dar otra mordida a un pedazo de pan que traía en los cascos.

-Era peor cuando era oficial en la Academia- recordó Graphite con un escalofrío-. Cuando lo transfirieron al frente creí que me libraría de él, bueno, ya vimos cómo salió eso-, agregó con sarcasmo, alzando una taza de café al aire.

Tras dar un trago a su vaso de chocolate caliente, Moonlight se unió a la conversación.

-Él solía ser capitán de la guardia real en Canterlot-, dijo ella con la voz más críptica y seria que pudo-, dicen que algo le sucedió durante la crisis de los changelings. Ningún pony sabe qué fue, pero se rumorea que después de la derrota de la reina Chrysalis él nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

Jake y Graphite asintieron con pesar. Ambos, siendo nativos de la capital equestriana conocían a la perfección los rumores sobre la condición del capitán, pero verlo en persona… El fornido corcel tenía el ceño fruncido marcado, los ojos secos como si no fueran capaces de llorar más.

El capitán sabía lo fácil que era para ellos, de todos los ponis, leer su alma. La magia magenta del corcel sujetaba una servilleta a la altura de su nariz cuando volvió a notar las miradas solemnes, su escuadrón menos favorito compadeciéndolo por algo de lo que ni siquiera tenían idea. Bufó sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Capitán Armor?-, llamó una vocecilla, sacando momentáneamente al unicornio de su ensimismamiento. El corcel se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa dentuda se volvió hacia una yegua rubia con lentes.

-¿Sí, teniente…?- murmuró el distraído corcel.

-Prose- contestó la yegua unicornio entre dientes. Discretamente rodando los ojos mientras el corcel componía una genuina sonrisa de vergüenza.

-¡Claro, Prose!-, exclamó triunfante el sonrojado capitán- ¿Qué sucede?

-Sólo quería recordarle la junta de oficiales esta noche-, dijo la yegua, la seriedad del asunto detonada por su tono de voz y mirada blanca-. Esperamos que esta vez pueda asistir, capitán.

El unicornio militar se llevó un casco al pecho, profundamente ofendido por el tono de aquella pony. Como miembro de la guardia real se había tomado sus deberes en serio, ahora que Equestria estaba al borde del colapso su compromiso era mil veces mayor. Con la mirada firme, el capitán asintió.

-Bien, porque esta noche la princesa desea discutir una misión especial para alguno de los escuadrones-, susurró Prose, ajustándose los lentes cuando se acercó al oído del capitán Armor-. Escuché del coronel que se trataba de una misión prácticamente suicida.

El capitán se alejó un poco, alzando la ceja ante la nueva información.

-Teniente, ¿usted tiene autorización para tal divulgación?

La yegua se encogió de hombros.

-En ningún lado dice que no pueda comentar habladurías con un compañero-, respondió ella con un discreto guiño.

Sin poderlo evitar, el corcel miró de reojo hacia la mesa donde había estado el escuadrón 8165.

-¿Y la princesa tiene algún candidato para esa misión?- preguntó el unicornio intrigado. Sweet Prose ladeó la cabeza un segundo.

-Creo que no, ¿por qué?

El capitán Armor compuso la sonrisa más grande que la joven yegua jamás hubiera visto. Con un casco en su barbilla, el corcel respondió:

-Quizás yo tenga al equipo perfecto para el trabajo…

 **…**

El campamento estaba cubierto de nieve, pero eso no era sorpresa. Las tiendas, por dentro cálidas gracias a las velas y hechizos, eran completamente blancas por fuera. El cambio podía ser muy brusco para algunos ponis, especialmente para los nuevos. Los recién llegados de Equestria encontraban el clima desalentador, pero no tanto como las noticias que les daban sobre la guerra.

Las grandes ciudades como Canterlot y Manehattan eran los centros principales de reclutamiento, en donde jóvenes de todas las razas de ponis asistían a prepararse para luchar. Salvar Equestria de la ira del rey Sombra, en papel sonaba como una buena idea. Al llegar, ver la nieve, la oscuridad que inundaba las tundras, sentir el viento morderles la piel y el miedo cada noche… Era fácil que muchos se desanimaran por el cambio de condiciones, especialmente uno tan brusco. La esperanza era difícil de mantener, el ánimo aún más.

-Es por eso que el escuadrón 8165 es perfecto para esta misión- concluyó el capitán con una sonrisa ladina.

El unicornio, vestido con su mejor uniforme, se erguía orgulloso frente a la mesa de oficiales. A su lado estaba la princesa Celestia, frunciendo el ceño. Los ponies sentados alrededor de una gran mesa evitaban la mirada del capitán, notando de pronto lo interesante que era el mapa de estrategias al centro del tablón.

-Shining Armor-, un suspiro colectivo resonó en la carpa al escuchar la real voz de Celestia. Su tono, cargado de seriedad, comandaba la atención de todos los presentes, excepto del unicornio que miraba, amargado, el helado suelo-, entiendo que tienes motivos para proponer a ese escuadrón, pero debo recordarte que no es el momento, ni el lugar, para tratar cuentas personales con esos ponies.

Mientras el capitán rascaba el suelo con su casco, la princesa agachó la cabeza y murmuró, con un tono tan maternal y cariñoso, complicado de imaginar en un general.

-Además, el escuadrón 8165 no necesita ir a territorio enemigo para meterse en problemas.

El corcel alzó la mirada, sus ojos azules fijos en Celestia.

-Con todo respeto princesa, pero ese es el punto- gruñó él. El alicornio dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás al ver los ojos de su sobrino… no, del capitán Armor-. Esos ponis son el equipo perfecto para salir de cualquier situación, librarse de cualquier consecuencia-, entonces hizo una pausa, volteando a ver al resto de los oficiales que hasta el momento había callado- ¿Cuántas veces no se han evitado los castigos? ¿Cuántas batallas no han sobrevivido?

Celestia estaba a punto de protestar cuando el casco del capitán se alzó y golpeó la mesa.

-¿No es eso lo que necesitamos ahora?- preguntó él sin esperar respuesta-: Si ese grupo de pequeños ponis ha podido llegar ileso hasta ahora, ellos son la mejor esperanza que tenemos.

Un casco se alzó al fondo de la mesa. Un pegaso anaranjado envuelto en armadura tradicional de la guardia se había levantado, exigiendo atención.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en que Graphite, Karen y Moonlight son ponis muy capaces, incluso han sacado a algunos de nosotros de situaciones complicadas- dijo el corcel con mirada determinada, al menos tres oficiales asintieron a sus palabras-. Pero debo recordarle, capitán, que el escuadrón es un equipo, un equipo que hace poco se hizo más grande.

La princesa asintió, reprimiendo un suspiro ante la mención de los nuevos reclutas. El coronel, un corcel azul con melena blanca, agachó las orejas al recordar el tren que había llegado hacía sólo una semana.

-Debo coincidir con el mayor, si el escuadrón 8165 realiza esta misión hay que tener en cuenta a los nuevos elementos…

-Que son una hibrido de dragón y uno de los unicornios más capaces salidos de la escuela para Unicornios superdotados de Canterlot- refunfuñó el capitán Armor. La mitad de los oficiales aprobaban las palabras del unicornio, con murmullos y discretos movimientos de cabeza parecían estar de acuerdo con la elección.

-¿Y por qué no enviar a un escuadrón más experimentado?- sugirió otra pony. La joven teniente rubia alzaba la ceja al recorrer con la mirada al resto de los oficiales-: Los Wonderbolts, quizás realizarían un trabajo más rápido. Las hermanas Pie son eficientes contra los cristales del ejército de Sombra. Escuadrones de unicornios como el de Starlight…

El capitán carraspeó fuertemente, bufando segundos antes de responder.

-¿Por qué no? Es fácil, teniente-, comentó el unicornio con las orejas gachas-. Todos esos escuadrones son vitales para los ataques frontales, aunque tengan más experiencia son demasiado conocidos, cualquier zombi de cristal reconocería al Ala de hierro en cuanto pusiera un casco en el imperio, al igual que a las Pie o a nuestros unicornios. La ventaja del 8165 yace en su discreción.

En ese momento cinco cascos salieron disparados hacia arriba, listos para refutar la afirmación del corcel.

-No creo que "discreción" sea el mejor término, capitán- argumentó el coronel Sword-. Tengo entendido que ese mismo grupo le prendió fuego a una de las bodegas y a los guardias hace un mes, alertando a los espías de Sombra.

Aunque un par de ponies sonrieron al recordar el evento, la mayoría adoptó un ceño fruncido, incluyendo a la princesa.

El capitán asintió, una risilla dentuda apareciendo de repente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero díganme-, la mirada de zafiro del capitán se volvió hacia sus compañeros oficiales, concentrándose particularmente en los tres que le habían refutado- ¿Qué pasó con esos espías?

Los ojos de los oficiales se abrieron, grandes como la misma luna, mientras soltaban un colectivo "oh". Incluso Celestia se vio forzada a aplaudir mentalmente el argumento del capitán.

-Exacto-, dijo él, satisfecho-, capturados antes de volver a su base.

Celestia dio entonces un paso al frente, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de agradecimiento a quien consideraba su sobrino favorito.

-Está bien, capitán Armor- Celestia alzó la voz, irguiendo la cabeza con fuerzas renovadas-, vaya ahora por el escuadrón 8165 para discutir los detalles de esta misión.

Con un respetuoso saludo, el unicornio salió corriendo del cuartel.

 **…**

Era cerca de medio día cuando Karen por fin se consideró lista. Había pasado horas en la mañana dándole vueltas al campamento, buscando el coraje para hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta llevaba semanas buscando. Gruesas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente mientras sus ojos volaban de un lado a otro. Cuando se aseguró de estar sola, la pegaso amarilla realizó ejercicios de respiración, tratando de aliviarse los nervios…

No funcionó muy bien.

-Vamos Karen-, dijo para sí misma. Una mirada determinada en su rostro. Con lo nerviosa que se había estado sintiendo, la pegaso falló en notar que su boina purpura se había torcido, su larga melena estaba despeinada y su uniforme estaba tan desordenado como la cama de Graphite.

-Vamos-, repitió en voz baja-, has enfrentado zombis de cristal… ¡Esto no es nada!- exclamó con la sonrisa más falsa jamás vista en el norte helado. Tras unos segundos de mantenerla, Karen se rindió, agachó las orejas y dejó caer su cabeza.

-¿Qué no es nada?

En ese momento, Karen despegó, golpeándose con el techo de lona de su tienda y regresando al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe.

-¡Cómo lo siento! ¿Estás bien?- exclamó una preocupada vocecilla al tiempo que su dueña extendía un casco para ayudar a la desorientada pegaso.

-Sí- respondió Karen, su cabello cubriéndole los mareados ojos mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de la otra yegua-. Me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

-Lo siento- dijo la pony, su mirada en el piso mientras Karen se recuperaba.

-No es tu culpa, he estado así todo el día- respondió la joven pegaso, más ocupada limpiándose el polvo y la nieve del cuerpo que prestando atención a su compañera.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó la otra alzando una ceja.

Karen cerró los ojos y sacudió la melena antes de responder.

-Desde hace un tiempo quería hablar con Sunny sobre su familia dragón, quizás ver si me daría permiso de hacerle un retrato o algo así- comentó la pegaso, vuelta de espaldas a su amiga mientras se arreglaba la boina.

-¿¡Por qué no preguntaste antes!?- gritó la otra yegua, sus ojitos bicolor brillando de emoción.

En ese momento, Karen comenzó a dar la vuelta.

-Porque es raro preguntarle a alguien sobre su especie medio reptil, ¿sabes?- dijo la pony alada, sus ojos rosados abriéndose de golpe al ver a la joven dracony sentada frente a ella, una tierna sonrisilla en el rostro de la chica.

-No tanto cuando ya estás acostumbrada- contestó Sunny con ojos radiantes fijos en ella.

Por unos segundos la pegaso se quedó congelada con la mirada perdida mientras murmuraba: _dejó de funcionar._ Sunny agitó su garra frente la pegaso sin obtener respuesta.

-Huh, qué extraño- susurró mientras rodeaba a la congelada pony pegaso. En ese momento una brisa sopló por la entrada de la tienda, Moonlight y Graphite iban conversando sin prestar atención a la estatua viviente que era Karen. Sunny esbozó una sonrisa al verlas.

-¡Chicas!-gritó la pequeña hibrida, agitando sus cascos con urgencia. Las dos yeguas recién llegadas ladearon la cabeza antes de acercarse.

-¿Qué sucede, Sunny?- preguntó Graphite, un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó la joven dracony mientras se tiraba al suelo, su casco extendido señalando hacia la joven y congelada Distinguida.

Moonlight rodó los ojos antes de responder:

-Creo que la rompiste-, ante el comentario de la pegaso, Sunny contrajo el rostro, repentinamente asustada por el bienestar de Karen. Graphite torció la nariz en dirección de la sargento, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza.

-No es cierto, hace falta mucho más que lo que sea que hayas hecho para acabar con Karen- agregó la pegaso azul con la mirada seria, escaneando con los ojos el estado de su compañera alada. Al menos seguía respirando, eso era un inicio.

Tras agitar su casco frente al rostro de Karen, Moonlight dijo:

-Son los nervios- entonces la pegaso se alejó, aproximándose a la pequeña Sunny.

-¿Segura?- cuestionó la dracony al tiempo que se ponía de pie. La otra asintió- ¿Cuándo se recuperará? Porque yo podría intentar…- murmuró la joven hibrida, sus ojos desviándose ligeramente hacia la pegaso amarilla.

Sin decir palabra, Moonlight avanzó hasta la otra pony alada y con una sonrisa socarrona murmuró algo en su oído. Un ligero tic apareció en el parpado derecho de Karen, su cabeza se torció un poco hacia el hombro… Parecía a punto de explotar. Juiciosamente, Moonlight salió volando hacia el otro lado de la tienda, arrastrando a Sunny consigo.

-¿Ella…?- murmuraba con los dientes apretados- ¿Hizo…?- su larga melena negra se alborotó, como si un rayo le hubiera poseído- ¡¿QUÉ?!

A salvo tras la trinchera de catres, Moonlight soltó una carcajada sonora. Al observar las facciones desencajadas de la pegaso, la sargento gritó:

-¡Cómo dije!- hizo una pausa para reír antes de alzar su casco hasta su boca y agregar-: ¡Graphite estuvo usando tus lápices de dibujo otra vez!

La mencionada sólo tuvo un segundo para matar a Moonlight con la mirada, pues enseguida fue embestida por la furia justiciera de la pegaso artista. Con un gemido asustado, la terrestre salió corriendo de la tienda.

-Según mi diagnostico, Karen estará bien- dijo la pegaso azul al tiempo que daba un salto para salir de su trinchera. Sunny no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza al momento que Moonlight le ofrecía su casco.

-¡AAAAAAAAaaaaaahhhh!

Ambas yeguas irguieron las orejas al escuchar el desgarrador grito de una joven terrestre al otro lado del campamento.

-Aunque por Graphite no estaría muy segura- comentó Moonlight con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

 **…**

El resto de la tarde había sido relativamente tranquila, las barracas del escuadrón 8165 estaban vacías excepto por la presencia de una agitada pegaso de larga melena negra y una dracony que se rascaba la cabeza, confundía. Karen sacaba vaho con cada nueva respiración, las plumas de sus alas estaban esponjadas y su melena despeinada. La pequeña boina militar aparecía torcida en su cabeza. Sunny, por su parte, simplemente estaba sentada en su cama, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró ella dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de curiosidad a la pegaso que se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto- Desde que llegue lo único que veo es peleas entre ustedes, ¿cómo es posible que se comporten de esa forma? ¿Cómo es posible que no las hayan enviado de regreso a Equestria con ese comportamiento?

La joven yegua ladeó la cabeza, con un ligero ademan de despreocupación ella contestó:

-El capitán Armor se ha preguntado lo mismo desde que me asignaron con Moonlight y Graphite- entonces Karen se acercó a la dracony, una sonrisa burlona adornándole el rostro-. Pero ya en serio, ¿cómo crees que el escuadrón se mantiene en forma?- comentó la pegaso, alzando su casco y flexionándolo un par de veces.

Sunny no pudo reprimir la risilla que le provocaba el gesto. Karen se sentó en el piso frente a la dracony, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Así que…?- comenzó a decir Sunny, por fin tragándose la risa- ¿Eres una artista?- preguntó la joven hibrida, algo ausente mientras evitaba la mirada magenta de la pegaso. La yegua de alocada melena negra asintió solemne.

-Sip- dijo Karen-. Desde que era una potranca he tenido esa… podrías decirle habilidad- agregó con un ademán de su casco-. Siempre quise hacer algo grande con eso, ¿sabes?

La dracony alzó la ceja un segundo.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó, la curiosidad en su mirada era muy similar a la de un pequeño potro, demasiado lindo para resistirlo.

-Jeje- río Karen por lo bajo, segundos después se apartó el copete de la cara y con su casco señaló a la visible cicatriz que tenía en la frente-. El arte no servirá de nada si dejamos que Equestria sea conquistada- en ese momento, la pegaso se dejó el cabello y agregó-: Además, ¿has visto las armaduras del Rey Sombra? Es obvio que el sujeto no tiene muy buen gusto que digamos…

Sunny asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, dragoncita?- al escuchar la pregunta Sunny dejó de sonreír.

-Yo… bueno- entonces Sunny se revolvió en su asiento girando la cabeza con cierta incomodidad-. Equestria es mi hogar, no quisiera que…- La seca mirada que Karen le dirigió hizo que Sunny callara.

-Esa es la excusa de todos los que no saben por qué están aquí, ¿sabías?- dijo la pegaso con su ceja alzada. En un momento dado aquella pony se puso de pie, con ceremoniosa lentitud se posó frente a la joven dracony, con su casco obligándola a mirarle los ojos.

-Graphite vino a trazar mapas y terminó en el campo- comentó la pony alada, su mirada siempre fija-. Moonlight quería su tonta cutie mark. Yo quiero retratar lo que sucede aquí con mis dibujos. Así que, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La pequeña hibrida se mordió el labio inferior, insegura sobre lo que debía responder. No fue hasta que la mirada de Karen se suavizó que la dracony se animó a hablar. Tras un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse ella dijo:

-Podría decir que es porque, quizás no lo vas a creer, pero Equestria es un poco más tolerante con los híbridos que las tierras del Amo Garble- murmuró Sunny, su rostro repentinamente rojizo por el recuerdo del país de su madre, rememorar el calor de la lava simplemente le hizo sentir más frío.

Karen torció los labios ante la mención de aquel desastre de dragón. Todos, incluso pequeños ponies de Fillydelphia, sabían sobre la forma en que las relaciones con Equestria habían terminado desde el momento en que ese tonto tomó el cetro y se volvió Amo de los dragones. Karen lo recordaba con amargura, la forma en que aquel pegaso mensajero llegó una mañana a anunciar que la migración anual de dragones dejaría de pasar por Equestria.

-Te creo- dijo la pegaso de melena negra, un rápido bufido aparándosela de los ojos. De pronto, Sunny formó una de las sonrisillas más encantadoras que Karen hubiera visto jamás, su boca un poco abierta dejando ver sus blancos colmillos y aquellos ojos de rubí y zafiro brillando como el mismo sol…

-¡NO TE MUEVAS!-gritó ella antes de salir volando hacia el cajón en donde guardaba sus cosas.

"Okay", pensó Sunny, sin tiempo para mover los labios porque en un parpadeo la pegaso estaba frente a ella una vez más, en sus cascos sostenía una tabla con una hoja pegada y en su boca había un grueso lápiz.

Sunny intentó no moverse, quizás lo logró por diez segundos, quizás fueron doce. En algún momento perdió la concentración y se movió. Sus ojos llenos de pánico observaban la ágil manera en que la pegaso movía el lápiz, como si lo hiciera bailar un vals sobre una pista de mármol. A pesar de ya no estar posando, Sunny notó la forma en que aquella pony parecía capaz de recordar los detalles, alzando aquel bosquejo a un nivel que la joven hibrida jamás había visto… Claro, en las tierras dragón sólo se ven dibujos hechos en roca, pero aún así.

Cuando el dibujo estuvo terminado, Karen se quedó unos segundos admirándolo antes de que una idea le surgiera. Formando una sonrisa ladina, la pegaso se acercó a la dracony y exclamó:

-¡Ahora uno de cuerpo completo!

La pequeña dracony hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos por lo que parecieron años. No supo cómo sucedió, sólo sabía que en algún punto del tiempo y el espacio aquella pegaso la había despojado de su uniforme y había colocado su cuerpo en una pose extraña. Cuando Sunny abrió los ojos se encontró a sí misma en medio de la barraca, su cabeza alzada, sus piernas extendidas como preparándose para atacar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la dracony notó la forma en que su amiga movía el lápiz, las cejas fruncidas y la forma en que cada mueca que hacía parecía añadir más al dibujo que tenía entre sus cascos. Sunny intentó no moverse mucho, incluso llegando a contener la respiración inconscientemente. Esta vez la pequeña modelo permaneció quieta por lo que parecieron horas, feliz de ayudar a una amiga, Sunny le tomó poca importancia a la sensación que corría por sus adormiladas piernas.

-Ya casi- dijo Karen con el lápiz entre dientes-. Sólo me falta un pequeño detalle- agregó con una sonrisa.

Sunny estaba a punto de corresponder el gesto cuando el sonido de una inhalación repentina le interrumpió. Karen también los escuchó así que se dio la vuelta, a penas giró la cabeza se encontró con una despeinada y enloquecida Moonlight. Los ojos de avellana de la pony azul fijos completamente en la marca de cristales verdes que adornaba el flanco de la dracony.

-¡ES EN SERIO!

* * *

¡Listo! ¡Capitulo 2 terminado!

Primero me gustaría agradecer a los que le dieron clic a la primera parte, me hace muy feliz saber que les gustó el inicio y eso me motivó a tener lista esta parte más rápido. Espero les guste este capitulo, especialmente ahora que existe algo de conflicto ;)

Segundo, quiero recordarles que cualquier opinión que tengan pueden dejármela en los comentarios, si les gustó me gustaría saber por qué. Si no les gustó, también quiero saber qué no les gustó. No tengan miedo de dejarme un comentario, a pesar de mi nombre de usuario, yo no muerdo ;) Y me sentiré muy agradecida con su retroalimentación :D

Sin más que agregar, espero la historia les esté gustando

¡Hasta luego!


	3. C3: Negra noche en las fronteras

**Negra noche en las fronteras**

Era difícil medir el tiempo en el norte. Medir las raciones es fácil, contar soldados también, pero descifrar la hora exacta del día era una proeza casi imposible. Incluso la misma princesa del sol tenía dificultades para recordar detalles como esos, su tarea de ayudar al sol cada día ocupaba menos espacio en su mente. Mientras Celestia se cruzaba de cascos sobre la mesa donde descansaba el mapa de estrategias, cientos de pensamientos le recorrían el cerebro y ninguno de ellos tenía que ver con la hora que era.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Celestia falló en registrar un crujido fuera de su tienda, un leve sonido de cascos pisando repetidamente la alfombra blanca del campamento con patrones que, francamente, delataban lo nervioso que se encontraba aquel pony.

Claro, decir que Jake se encontraba nervioso era muy poco. Mientras daba vueltas en la nieve mantenía la mirada baja, los hombros caídos junto con sus orejas. Su pequeño trote atraía la atención de otros ponies que cruzaban por ahí. No era prometedor ver a un unicornio sudando fuera del cuartel general, si acaso era una señal del apocalipsis.

-Cálmate, sólo cálmate- murmuraba el joven unicornio para sí mismo, sus ojos azules encogidos de manera salvaje, como si aquel mantra no fuera suficiente para convencerse-. Nunca debiste venir aquí… al menos hubieras dicho algo después de conocer a esas… yeguas. Jake quería a las chicas, no eran malas ponies, simplemente… estaban locas. Ellas parecían pelear y meterse en problemas como si fuera una categoría en los Juegos de Equestria. Pasar el tiempo, hacer patrullas y guardias con cualquiera de ellas tres parecía genial, pero el resto… era pasado en castigos y regaños.

En algún momento, él no supo cuando exactamente, hubo un movimiento en la tienda. Como si la princesa de pronto hubiera notado las agitadas respiraciones y murmullos. Cuando Celestia asomó la cabeza se topó con un agitado pony café con la melena caída, los hombros bajos y un incesante trote de lado a lado.

-¿Jake?- exclamó Celestia, llamando al fin la atención de aquel inquieto unicornio. Al escuchar la dulce voz de la princesa, el pony alzó la cabeza, parando en seco para fijar su nerviosa mirada en los tranquilos ojos de aquella reina divina.

-¿Sí, Princesa?- contestó él sin apenas haber movido los labios.

-Pasa, Jake- dijo el alicornio que, con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza, se apartó. La magia dorada sosteniendo la entrada de la tienda mientras invitaba al joven unicornio con una sonrisa cálida. No lo dudó, en menos de un segundo Jake estaba de pie junto a la princesa Celestia.

-Gracias, estaba haciendo mucho frío afuera- murmuró el unicornio, procurando no alejarse de la princesa, pues su simple presencia parecía brindarle calor a la habitación.

-Bueno, por algo le dicen "El norte Helado", ¿no lo crees?- contestó Celestia con una sonrisa ladina adornándole el rostro.

Jake estaba a punto de responder… si tan solo no hubiera olvidado cómo hablar en ese momento.

-Yo… bueno, es que… La verdad creo que…-, balbuceaba incoherente él, su cerebro apagado hasta que la risilla de la princesa lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó ella entre risas-. No te veo así de nervioso desde tu examen de ingreso a la academia en Canterlot.

Jake se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de calmar los vertiginosos pensamientos que le inundaban la mente. Su eterno ceño fruncido parecía relajarse a ratos, su corazón completamente tranquilo al momento en que él volvió a hablar.

-Lo sé-, suspiró él-, es sólo el escuadrón al que me asignó.

Celestia alzó ambas cejas, llena de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- exclamó ella, incapaz de creer que Jake tuviera problemas con las ponis- ¿Es que te molestan? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Les hiciste algo? ¿Le prendieron fuego a la tienda otra vez?- preguntó la princesa sin detenerse a respirar ni un segundo.

Jake sacudió la cabeza al escuchar eso último, un escalofrío recorriéndole el lomo al imaginárselo.

-No, no es eso…

En ese momento Celestia sintió como si le quitaran una gran alforja de la espalda. Con un rápido suspiro, ella dijo:

-¿Entonces cual es el problema, mi pequeño pony?- inquirió la princesa, sus cejas alzadas, mirada curiosa fija en el pequeño unicornio café.

-¡Están locas!- exclamó Jake, las pupilas de sus ojos pequeñas como alfileres-. No sé porque no las ha desterrado. Parecen un grupo de potrillas. Es como… como si…- el pecho de Jake subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético mientras sus enloquecidos ojos se fijaban en Celestia-. ¡No lo sé! Son un grupo desastroso, lo único que hacen es meternos en problemas y pelear entre ellas… ¡¿Cómo es posible que sigan aquí?!-. Jake sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, unas cuantas chispitas azules saliendo de su cuerno mientras el corcel trataba de recuperar la compostura.

Celestia observó, impasible, a su alumno mientras se tranquilizaba. Cuando el corcel estuvo calmado, la paciente princesa se colocó a su lado y con un delicado gesto de su casco le dio unos golpecitos entre las orejas.

-Nunca cambies- comentó ella con una sonrisa, en su mente aquel unicornio parecía más… joven. La nostalgia era un arma peligrosa, pero Celestia no podía resistir su destructor encanto mientras acariciaba la melena de su alumno, a sus ojos un potrillo nervioso por su primer día de clases.

-¿Eh?-balbuceó el unicornio, sacando así a la monarca de su letargo. Aquel potro se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar a un corcel con la cabeza ladeada y un ceño fruncido lleno de curiosidad.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza.

-No estás en problemas esta vez, si eso es lo que te pone tan nervioso- aseguró el alicornio, para sorpresa de Jake que, mentalmente, ya estaba preparando su defensa para el juicio de la semana.

-¿Entonces por qué me llamó?- inquirió el joven.

-Hay una situación…- comenzó Celestia, dando la vuelta. Jake la imitó. Con una respiración profunda, la princesa agachó la cabeza, un aura dorada cubriendo su cuerno y bañando de luz la gran mesa que se encontraba al centro de la tienda.

La brillante luz amarillenta iluminó el rostro de Jake mientras éste observaba el mapa, parecía sólo un pedazo de papel con alfileres clavados y docenas de líneas de colores en todos lados, pero cuando la magia de la princesa lo tocó el mapa cobró vida. Las rayas, ahora doradas, se alzaban hasta simular las montañas y mesetas del norte helado. En un extremo de la mesa se encontraba una miniatura mágica del campamento y todos los ponies que estaban en él, moviéndose en tiempo real a través de la luz. Al otro lado estaba un castillo.

El unicornio sabía que todo ese grandioso espectáculo era simplemente un truco de su mentora, pero nunca en su vida había logrado ver nada parecido. El imperio de cristal, lugar de leyenda, se encontraba frente a sus ojos… Pero no era nada como lo retrataban los libros que la princesa tenía en su biblioteca privada. No. El castillo era enorme, imponente, con una gran plaza y el resto de las viviendas rodeándole; pero las calles estaban desiertas, lo único que se podía ver en todo el extenso territorio del Imperio era un corcel.

No sabía si Celestia lo hacía a propósito o si el nombre de aquel unicornio estaba tan manchado que no era posible verlo de otra forma. Y realmente no importaba, porque, entre todo el brillo dorado del mapa, esa manchita purpura resaltaba como un pony terrestre caminando por Cloudsdale. En uno de los balcones, en la torre más alta, se encontraba el rey.

-¿Ese es…?- murmuró Jake, estupefacto, su casco señalando al pequeño tirano mientras su mirada buscaba la de su maestra. Celestia no respondió más que con un gesto: un leve asentimiento y unos ojos llenos de ira y temor fueron toda la confirmación que el joven unicornio necesitaba.

Sombra era su nombre y toda su apariencia parecía pensada para hacerle justicia. Incluso en la miniatura Jake podía notar la oscuridad que rodeaba el aura del unicornio. Ver ese brillo verdoso y niebla morada en sus ojos hizo que Jake sintiera un escalofrío.

Celestia dio la vuelta, colocándose frente a su alumno, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Usted nunca menciono que él…- las palabras murieron en los labios de Jake que, incapaz de seguir mirando aquella imagen, apartó los ojos. Volviéndose hacia su maestra, el pequeño unicornio frunció el ceño nuevamente y agregó-: ¡Esto es más grave de lo que Equestria cree!

Celestia suspiró.

-Un poco exagerado, ¿no te parece?- la voz de la princesa apenas podía escucharse. Como el susurro de una tela, el tono de Celestia era casi imperceptible-. Toma cada pony en Equestria, cada uno de ellos haciendo su parte para mantener la lucha…- la princesa calló unos segundos, su mirada perdida en el dorado destello del mapa.

Jake ignoraba lo que pasaba por la mente de su mentora, pero lo opaco de sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta que no podría ser nada bueno. Por la forma en que aquellas esferas magentas se movían de un lado a otro del mapa, el unicornio supuso que Celestia estaba recordando. Y no estaba equivocado. Legiones de pequeños ponis dorados parecían recorrer el mapa, cargando con valentía contra una negra nube de esclavos. Pero las épicas luchas, las feroces batallas y los actos de heroísmo y sacrificio evadían la mirada de Celestia. Ella sólo veía muerte. Cada lucecita que se extinguía en el mapa era una aguja en su corazón, cada rostro conocido que nunca volvería a ver le retumbaba en la mente.

-Y aún así…-masculló la princesa, sus ojos fijos en un punto vacío de aquel plano. Lentamente, alzó su herradura dorada a la mesa-. Aún así… no notó- pero Jake sí-, la forma en que su casco temblaba y sus dientes se apretaron.

-Aún…-lágrimas calientes bajaban por las mejillas de Celestia. Jake nunca la había visto tan estresada, tan cansada… tan rota-. No basta- murmuró la princesa con los ojos cerrados, el temblor extendiéndose por sus piernas hasta llegar a su cuerpo entero.

-¡Nunca es suficiente!- explotó la princesa, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente mientras daba un golpe a la mesa con su casco. Jake observó, preocupado, el agujero tamaño "casco de Celestia" que había en el mapa, justo en medio de una pradera marcada como territorio neutral. El unicornio retrocedió unos pasos de manera inconsciente.

La princesa, con la mirada perdida, jadeaba un poco sin cambiar su postura. Jake no quiso molestarla, así que simplemente se quedó a su lado, colocando su cabeza contra el costado real. El tacto de la princesa, su calor y brillo… se sentía casi como un sueño, un recuerdo distante de su olvidada infancia, cuando pasaba largas tardes estudiando y practicando su magia junto a su mentora.

Celestia pareció sentir algo parecido porque, en el momento en que Jake recargó su cuerpo contra ella, un cálido sentimiento se extendió hasta la punta de sus alas. De manera silenciosa, Celestia agradeció a su alumno por eso… A veces incluso ella necesitaba un recordatorio de lo que Equestria solía ser. Era el momento perfecto.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Los dos ponies se separaron, observando perplejos a las tres yeguas que, a trompicones, entraron a la tienda de la princesa. Detrás de ellas apareció un alto corcel blanco. Sus jadeos continuos y ceño fruncido eterno iban a juego con el macabro brillo de su cuerno.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- gritó el capitán, un rayo de magia salió disparado hacia las ponies antes que pudieran gritar "Yo no fui." El campo telepático del corcel atrapó a las tres y las levitó hasta quedar frente a frente con el capitán Armor.

-¿Qué sucedió, Capitán?- Preguntó la princesa con un parpadeo rápido al salir de su estupor.

El corcel, que bufaba frente a las potras, giró la cabeza y, con un gesto que parecía casi de la realeza, se pasó el casco por la frente. Con la melena acomodada parecía un pony complemente diferente.

-Lo siento princesa, pero al parecer hubo otro incidente en la zona este del campamento- dijo él, su voz serena temblaba, sus nervios al borde del colapso cada vez que veía las arrepentidas sonrisas de aquellas yeguas.

-¿A qué se refiere?- terció Jake, su expresión una copia exacta de la del capitán. Shining sopló por la nariz, indignado por el tono que ese soldado raso usaba con él. Mientras los dos corceles se miraban fijamente hubo un movimiento en la entrada. Las yeguas atrapadas en magia magenta lo notaron, pero no pudieron hacer más que señalar con los ojos.

-¡Señor!- exclamó una vocecilla desconocida para el corcel blanco. El capitán se dio la vuelta y encontró a una joven hibrida en pose firme, su ala en la frente. El unicornio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que ella interpretó como una autorización-. Los equipos de emergencia se han movilizado, no hubo heridos y el fuego está ahora bajo control.

El capitán soltó un gruñido de satisfacción antes de volver su iracunda mirada hacia las tres yeguas.

-¿¡Dijo fuego!?- suspiró la princesa, no tan sorprendida como quizás debería. Jake, por su parte, parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Shining asintió solemne al tiempo que Sunny agachó la cabeza, su rostro sonrojado.

Una simple mirada de Celestia fue suficiente para que el capitán liberara a las jóvenes yeguas que, con un estrepitoso ruido, cayeron sobre la alfombra roja del cuartel. La princesa y el capitán se pararon frente a ellas, sus imponentes figuras proyectando una imperceptible sombra de terror sobre las dos pegasos y la pony terrestre.

Dos cascos temblorosos se extendieron por instinto, señalando a la sargento.

-¡Fue ella!- exclamaron Karen y Graphite al unísono. Moonlight sólo suspiró, resignada, antes de que sus ojos se fijaran en su otra compañera.

-¡También fue su culpa!-gritó la pegaso, en ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la callada dragoncita en la entrada de la tienda.

-¡Iiippp!- gimió mientras se encogía.

Celestia alzó la ceja. Con la mirada recorrió al grupo de ponies.

-Explíquense, porque estoy segura que Moonlight no podría prenderle fuego a medio campamento sola. Otra vez.

-¡¿Quién deja los fuegos artificiales de la subteniente Lulamoon tirados por ahí?!- trató de defenderse la joven sargento mientras cruzaba los cascos y hacía un pequeño puchero. Ignorando a la pegaso, Celestia dirigió su atención a la bolita de pony-dragón que se encontraba junto al capitán Armor.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

Sunny sudaba, su voz temblando al igual que sus rodillas mientras intentaba explicar lo que había pasado. No tuvo suerte. Los estrictos ojos de la princesa, la dura mirada de Armor y Jake parecían derretir toda palabra que apareciera en su cerebro.

-Quizás…- interceptó Moonlight en voz baja-… Tuvimos una pequeña riña.

-Que tú provocaste…- murmuró Karen. La sargento le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de continuar.

-Y por accidente nuestra compañera perdió un poco el control.

-Sólo porque tú le hiciste esa llave rara y no le quedó de otra- comentó la terrestre entre dientes, a lo que Moonlight le dio un empujón con sus alas.

-El punto es que…-continuó la pegaso azul.

-El punto es que esa no es la forma en que debe comportarse un líder- interrumpió la potente voz de Celestia. Como reclamando todo el derecho de hablar con su simple presencia, el resto de los ruidos se detuvieron en aquella carpa, ni si quiera el viento se oía silbar.

Moonlight agachó las orejas y escondió los ojos bajo el copete purpura de su melena. El juicio de la princesa parecía eterno, una tortura momentánea que hizo sentir a la joven sargento como una potrilla otra vez.

-Prenderle fuego a la tienda por accidente es una cosa, pero poner en riesgo las vidas de tus compañeros por una pelea tonta es inaceptable- Celestia era inflexible, su postura, la forma que sus alas se había abierto… parecía una diosa realizando el juicio final sobre el alma de aquella pony.

Para sorpresa de Moonlight, las puertas del tártaro no se abrieron bajo sus cascos. Sólo escuchó la voz de la princesa una vez más, no enojada ni serena, sólo… decepcionada.

-La misión que ha sido asignada a tu escuadrón es muy delicada- comentó Celestia mientras le daba la espalda. La pequeña pegaso parpadeó repetidas veces al escuchar eso, al igual que el resto de su equipo. Todos se formaron frente a la princesa, que ahora aparecía al otro lado de la mesa.

La princesa se volteó hacia los otros presentes mientras explicaba:

-Como ustedes saben, los enfrentamientos nos han dejado con enormes bajas- dijo Celestia con la mirada firme, tratando de no mirar la repentina sombra que se ceñía sobre los rostros de sus súbditos-. Después del último enfrentamiento, un grupo de exploradores logró penetrar en los calabozos del Imperio.

El cuerno de Celestia se iluminó en ese momento, el aura dorada se reflejó momentáneamente en la mesa del mapa, mostrando los edificios y ponies que habitaban el imperio de Cristal. El escuadrón observó fascinado la muestra de magia.

-Y encontró algo muy interesante- agregó Celestia mientras un grupo de ponies miniatura aparecía en el mapa. Los pequeños ponis se movían sigilosamente contra los muros del castillo hasta que lograron entrar y activar una puerta oculta en el salón del trono. Jake alzó la ceja, preguntándose cómo había sucedido eso mientras el pequeño escuadrón continuaba su misión.

Al llegar al fondo de lo que parecía un pozo eterno, los ponis encontraron una serie de puertas. La magia que proyectaba el recuerdo parecía borroso, como si los sentimientos de la princesa o de los ponies mágicos estuvieran interfiriendo. El escuadrón desapareció del pozo, apareciendo repentinamente en una zona distinta del castillo, más profunda y envuelta en tinieblas.

-El escuadrón reportó algunos de sus hallazgos en esté documento antes de ser descubiertos- entonces un pergamino enrollado apareció flotando sobre el hombro de la princesa. No había mucho en él, sólo un par de palabras escritas con una de las peores caligrafías que Karen jamás hubiera visto.

-"Ponies Experimentales"-leyó Jake en voz alta, ladeó la cabeza y se alejó del pergamino antes de alzar la ceja izquierda y dirigirse a Celestia-: ¿Eso qué significa?

La princesa bajó la mirada y con un ligero encogimiento de hombros contestó:

-No tengo idea. El equipo completo desapareció- dijo ella, su mirada se posó sobre los ponies en el mapa. Todos Salían corriendo del calabozo, pero poco a poco el brillo dorado que los envolvía se opacaba hasta que, uno a uno, desaparecieron. Sunny se tapó. El resto del escuadrón parecía menos dispuesto a demostrar que aquello les afectaba, pero el temblor en el labio de Graphite y un tic en las alas de Moonlight señalaban lo contrario.

-Gracias a los hallazgos del sargento Braeburn sabemos que hay una entrada escondida que sólo funciona en una dirección. Sabemos que hay algo siniestro bajo el imperio de Cristal-, los ponies del escuadrón 8165 asintieron-. Pero no estamos en condiciones para un ataque directo al Imperio, aún no.

El capitán, que había permanecido callado, alzó la cabeza un momento. Escaneando a su escuadrón menos favorito… todos parecían atentos a las indicaciones de la princesa, asentían al unísono, cada uno de aquellos ponies con miradas fijas en el mapa y ceños fruncidos, como si estuvieran planeando su ataque desde ese momento. Shining Armor _casi_ sentía respeto por aquel grupo.

-Esta misión requiere de sigilo, discreción y velocidad- agregó la princesa-. Confío en que serán capaces de realizarla. Lo único que deben hacer es reportar sus hallazgos y volver lo antes posible, ¿quedó claro?

-¡Sí, señora!- corearon seis ponies al tiempo que hacían un respetuoso saludo a la princesa solar.

Celestia asintió, complacida.

-Bien, pueden retirarse. Partirán en unas horas- dijo el alicornio, con un gesto de su casco señalando al capitán mientras decía-: Él los esperará en la orilla este del campamento.

El corcel respondió con un saludo.

Mientras los miembros del escuadrón elegido salían de la tienda, la princesa Celestia dejó salir un discreto suspiro de pesar.

-Espero tengas razón con estos ponies Shining Armor.

El unicornio no respondió, simplemente soltó un gruñido antes de salir al frío viento del norte helado.

Moonlight avanzaba con la mirada en el piso, el resto de su escuadrón avanzaba frente a ella, lo suficientemente lejos para no notar las caídas orejas de la pegaso, ni la forma en que arrastraba los cascos. Un regaño de la princesa Celestia, por corto que fuera, podía bajar el ánimo de cualquier pony. Iba tan distraída que chocó contra uno de sus compañeros. Cuando la pegaso alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta que por fin había alcanzado su destino.

La sargento se abrió paso entre sus compañeros. Cuando llegó al frente del grupo fue recibida por la eterna mirada desaprobatoria del capitán. El corcel hizo un gesto con la cabeza y avanzó hacia el oscuro yermo helado.


End file.
